Forgiving is a Divine Thing
by Shady2
Summary: Jay and Silent Bob meet a young girl by the Quick Stop. Jay likes her a lot. She hangs with the Stoner Dou, Jay ends up asking her to a bar with him, where he gets really drunk, and on the way home, Jay does something... (Rape in chapter 2, I think :-\)
1. Chapy One: Jay and Silent Bob meet Sunny

Hey, peoples. What's up? This is my fan fic so please be nice. I understand a lot of the plot in this story wouldn't happen, but I dunno. LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jay or Silent Bob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Forgiving is a Divine Thing.  
  
Summary: Jay and Silent Bob meet a young girl by the Quick Stop. Jay likes her a lot. She hangs with the Stoner Dou, Jay ends up asking her to a bar with him, where he gets really drunk, and on the way home, Jay does something he'll never forgive himself for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: Jay and Silent Bob meet Sunny.  
  
Jay and Bob stood, smoking a blunt outside the Quick Stop. It had been two months after their trip to Hollywood. Justice wasn't getting out of jail for a few years, so Jay just said the fuck with her.  
  
Jay looked over at Bob. "Fuck Lunch Box! You know I'm getting really sick of women! Man, ya know!" Silent Bob nodded, lighting up a cigarette. He made a movement with his hands. Jay nodded.  
  
"Fuck yeah! I agree too-" Jay stopped in mid sentence, his mouth dropped open. Silent Bob turned around. A young girl was getting out of a car; her hair was a dark- purple-red. She was short and skinny, and was wearing a flame-orange shirt and a dark blue-jean skirt. Bob raised an eyebrow, and then looked back at Jay. He snapped his fingers in front of his face; then waved them. Jay was looking quite odd. Just like the time when he had seen Justice for the first time. Bob slapped him.  
  
"What the fuck?" He said coming back from his day dream. Bob pointed to the girl then to Jay. "SO? What the fuck Lunch Box?" Bob rolled his eyes, he pointed. "What you want me to go talk to her? No fucking way man." Bob pointed again; Jay shook his head. Bob rolled his eyes once more and gave him a big shove. "What the fuck?!" Jay yelled as he tripped backwards over the curb.  
  
The girl was coming out the store as he fell. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, the tubby bitch pushed me!" Jay said getting up, the girl laughed. She looked over at Bob, he waved. "What's your name?" She asked looking back at Jay.  
  
"I'm Jay," He said pointing to himself. "And this is my lifetime sidekick Silent Bob." Bob waved.  
  
"I'm Sunny." She said holding out a hand, Jay low-fived her. She blinked. "Okay" she said. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We are selling some good shit." Jay said taking out a nickel-bag. "You wanna buy some?"  
  
Sunny made a degusted face. "Know thanks, but do you have a smoke?" Bob gave her one. "Thanks, Bob wasn't it?" He nodded. She put the cigarette into her mouth, and lit it up. She took a long drag off of it; then blew the smoke out, smoothly. She looked aver at Jay, he was looking at her butt.  
  
"What?" She said laughing. Jay snapped out of it.  
  
"You a cherry?" He asked Bob smack him upside the head. "What?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
Jay blinked. "How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-one, Why how old are you two?" She asked, taking another drag off the cigarette.  
  
"I'm twenty-seven and this tubby bitch is too." Obviously Jay said. It was getting dark. "Hey Sunny, ya wanna go have a drink? We don't got a lot of money, but I guess we can pull off a few drinks."  
  
"Sure I don't mind." She said taking the last puff off of her cigarette, and throwing it away. They walked to the bar which was about two blocks away; Sunny didn't feel like driving her car only two blocks.  
  
Bob opened the door and held it open for Sunny, and she smiled.  
  
"Thanks" Jay came in behind her. They sat down at a table; Jay went up and ordered three beers. Sunny looked at Bob.  
  
"So, umm. Why do they call you "Silent Bob"?" Bob motioned with his hand, to his mouth, and then made a clamping motion with his fingers. "Ahh. Okay! Now I understand!" Jay came back with three bottles of beer, he set them down and sat; he snatched a bottle and started to chug it. Bob grabbed one and took a sip. Sunny just left hers of the table.  
  
After a while, Bob had left the table and went up to the bar and sat down. Jay, who had already had too many drinks, was laughing hysterically. Sunny was just sitting there listening to him make no sense.  
  
"And ya-ou knows wat elssssse?" He said slurring the words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found that the bitch wasn't even a bitch it was a guy!" He laughed.  
  
Sunny laughed. "That must have been a trip."  
  
"Fuck yeah it wasssss, I didn't even get outta the fucking sssssshower till f-f-f-four daysssss later." He laughed so hard he fell over off his chair. He wobbled back into it. He grabbed for his bottle. Sunny took it.  
  
"Hey!" He whined.  
  
"Okay, Jay I think you had way too much to drink." She said  
  
"No I didn't, give me the fucking beer!" He hick-upped when he said fucking.  
  
"No, Jay I'm taking you home." She said and got up and walked over to Bob.  
  
"Hey Bob, I'm going to take Jay home. He's a little too drunk." Bob nodded. "I'll see you around. Oh and here make sure Jay gets this he doesn't look like the type to remember things." She said giving him a piece of paper with her phone-number on it. "Bye"  
  
She walked back over to Jay who was swaying of his feet. "Come on, you are going to have to show me where you live."  
  
"Ye-up" He burped. "Opps sorry."  
  
She rolled her eyes "Come on." They walked out the door, Jay was so drink he couldn't read the sign that read pull, and instead he pushed.  
  
"What the fuck?" He yelled, and banged on the door. Sunny pushed him a side and pulled the door open. He blinked "Oh." and followed her.  
  
Sunny helped Jay walk back to her car. She found that she left her bag at the bar and left Jay to go get it. When she got back Jay wasn't standing where he was before.  
  
"Jay?" She called. She heard the sound of a glass bottle thunking to the ground. She turned and peered down a dimly lit alleyway. She walked down there to find Jay sitting in a heap of cardboard.  
  
"Jay, come on I need to take you home." He blinked up at her.  
  
"This is my home." He said wobbling and pointing to the ground.  
  
"No it isn't, Jay." She said stepping towards him.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No, it isn't" She said crouching in front of him. He looked at her.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered and he pulled her small frail body to his and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, my first fic! ^_~ Okay in the next chapter Jay will umm do something he will regret. Okay! If you want to flame me you can so haha! ( 


	2. Chapy Two: No Stop!

HYAS again. Ohhhhh yeah! People read my cousin's fic Dark Secrets! Her penname is Scoobie the Rickmanic! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warning: This chapter contains rape. It isn't graphic.  
  
I know you people are going to hate me for this chapter. So flame me if you want! HEE HEE it isn't gonna scar me! HAHA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: No, Stop!  
  
  
  
Jay wrapped his arms around Sunny, she returned the kiss. He lifted the back of her shirt and felt for her bra. She pulled his hands away.  
  
"Jay, stop." She said. He did. He just sat there. She tried getting up, up Jay pulled her back to him. He kissed her again, she tried pushing him away from her, but she was a lot bigger. She pushed harder. He kissed her, and put a hand inside her skirt. She pushed it away. She broke the kiss.  
  
"Jay, no stop it!" She whispered scared. He kissed her again, he threw his weight against her; she fell back; a bottle broke underneath her, and made it so he was lying on top of her, she could taste the beer in his mouth.  
  
"NO! STOP!" She screamed  
  
She tried to push him off her, but he was too heavy. He started to lift her shirt, then not being able to get it off her, he ripped it open. He kissed her chest.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered; and then he pulled down her bra. He dipped his head down farther; his long blonde hair in his face. She felt warm teeth bite at her breasts. Then Jay came back up to her mouth. He kissed her.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Sunny. You are one of the nicest girls I've ever met." He whispered. He pushed her skirt above her hips. "I want you."  
  
He used one hand to pull off his jacket and shirt. He lay back down on top of her. Sunny's mind was racing; it took her a few minutes to fine that she was crying. He kissed her again. He reached down and pulled her blue panties off, he split her legs, he touch her between her there, she groaned as she got wet.  
  
Jay kissed her neck, as he reached down and lowered his pants. She felt wet droplets fall on to her face, she looked up. Jay was crying.  
  
"I want you. Do you know how many times I've actually really thought a girl was beautiful? Only a few." He kissed her, and positioned himself between her legs. She closed her eyes and cried out as he pushed himself into her. He grabbed her hands and held them, his figures in twining with hers above her head, as he started to thrust. She opened her eyes, and focused her eyes on the moon up in the sky. Her tears had stopped flowing. She was scared. She lay their in the cold alleyway, Jay, who she had just met a few hours ago rape her. He was still crying. She started to again.  
  
Soon Jay groaned and released inside of her; she closed her eyes as he did it. He dipped his head down and kissed her again, then snapping his head back up. He looked at her face. He blonde hair handing over his face, he gasped.  
  
"Oh my God! What have I done?" He pulled off her and watched her struggle to get her underwear back on. He tried to hug her, she shrieked and ran away. Jay sat back down on the ground, tears streaming down his face.  
  
  
  
Sunny ran crying out of the alleyway, not watching wear she was going she almost ran in to Bob. He stopped her; he made a movement with his hands, asking what was wrong.  
  
"Never mind." She whispered. She ran away from him. She ran all the way back to her car parked in front of the Quick Stop. She unlocked the door and climbed in front of the wheel. She put the key in and started to car. She sat their, she started sobbing and put her forehead on her hands.  
  
She was just raped. Jay raped her, she had seen those two guys their before, she had liked Jay, but never talked to him before, but now she couldn't believe that that happened, but the worse part was she wanted Jay too.  
  
  
  
Bob watch as Sunny ran away. He looked down the alleyway and went to find Jay sitting on the ground tears in his eyes. He looked up at Bob. Bob gave him look asking what happened. Jay looked back down.  
  
"I fucking raped her, man! I can't believe it! I don't fucking understand why! She was so pretty in the moonlight, I couldn't help myself. I raped her! I HATE MYSLEF!" He cried. Bob came over to him and padded Jay's back, as he sat crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay here is the second chapter. I'm gonna finish this so if you don't like it tough! Flame me all you want! I don't give a shit! ^_^ Okay byeeee 


	3. Chapy Three: Forgiving

HIYAS again. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!!!  
  
OKAY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Forgiving.  
  
Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
  
I feel I've come to realize  
  
How fast life can be compromised  
  
Step back to see what's going on  
  
I can't believe this happened to you  
  
This happened to you  
  
It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
  
Complications that are first in this line  
  
With all these pictures running through my mind  
  
  
  
Knowing endless consequences  
  
I feel so useless in this  
  
Can't back, stand back, can't ask  
  
For me I can't believe  
  
  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
  
  
Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
But what else are we supposed to do  
  
  
  
  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Anymore  
  
  
  
Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up THE WAY WE CHOOSE  
  
Now that I find A WAY TO PAY  
  
I don't think I CAN END THAT WAY  
  
Why do things that matter the most  
  
Never end up THE WAY WE CHOOSE  
  
Now that I find A WAY TO PAY  
  
I don't think I CAN END THAT WAY~ Sum 41 "Hell Song"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks after.  
  
At the Quick Stop.  
  
Jay and Bob stood out the Quick Stop. Jay still felt like total shit. He wasn't as much as a loud mouth as he usually was. He stood around keeping himself. He sold pot still though. Bob gave Jay a look.  
  
"What the fuck do you want me to do? I can't call her; I don't even have her phone number. Anyways I don't want to talk to her!" Jay snapped. Bob motioned with his hands. "Will you give it a fucking rest, you tubby bitch! She doesn't want to talk to me anyways! So just shut the fuck up about it!" This had been going on for the past few weeks; Bob tried to get Jay to contact Sunny so he could say he was sorry, but Jay was being stubborn. Bob rolled his eyes and gave up.  
  
A kid came up to them. "Let me have a nickel-bag"  
  
"Fifteen dollars" Was all Jay said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunny's apartment.  
  
Sunny sat down sighing on her couch.  
  
"Why don't you come out for a visit?" Asked her mother, Sunny was getting really tired of this.  
  
"Mom, you know I can't I have to work! I can't afford to come out there."  
  
"Sunny, I don't understand why you have to live so far away. Why not move back here."  
  
"I need to go, Mom, I'll call you next week. Bye" She hung up and threw the phone on to the chair. She didn't really feel like talking to her mother right at the moment. She had enough stuff on her mind.  
  
'I was raped, I was raped, and I was raped.' She thought over and over in her head. She still couldn't believe it. She didn't think Jay would have gone that far, he didn't seem the type; but on the other hand, Jay had been really drunk and high, too. It was her fault too, she had kissed him back. But the number one thing that scared her was: She still liked Jay, but she hadn't forgiven him. Yet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to the Quick Stop.  
  
"Fuck you! Man I'm getting sick of you! I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO FUCKING TALK TO HER!" Jay said furiously. Jay punched at Bob, Bob pushed him. Jay sat there a moment. He punched his leg.  
  
"Man, I need to talk to her! I want to talk to her! Wait, I don't even fucking have her phone number! How the fuck am I supposed to fucking call to her, if I don't even know where she fucking lives or have her fucking phone number?!" Bob shrugged and reached into his pocket, he took out a wadded up piece of paper, he handed it to Jay, who blinked stupidly. He took it.  
  
"What the fuck, Lunchbox? Whose fucking number is this?"  
  
Bob glared at him.  
  
"Oh. Wait a fucking second! You mean to tell me you had this the whole time?! What the fuck Lunchbox? Why didn't' you give it to me?!"  
  
Bob shrugged.  
  
"Well, even when I was feeling like shit you could have still given me the fucking number!"  
  
Bob rolled his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
"What the fuck are you still standing there for you tubby bitch? We or I need to make a call!" Jay declared as he walked into the Quick Stop to use the pay phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Sunny's place.  
  
Sunny was flipping through the channels, as she sat on her couch. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She asked putting the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hey! It's me Brandon!" Sunny leaned forward.  
  
"Hey, I haven't herd from you in a really long time. What have you been up to?" Brandon was her older brother.  
  
"Nothing much, In case you haven't heard, I moved. You want to take a break from work and come see the new house?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe, hold on." She checked her schedule. "I'm free for the next three days. Yeah sure, it would be nice to come see you. Where do you live?" She grabbed a pen.  
  
"Houlton, Maine. Call me on my phone when you get into town. I'll give you farther directions then. My number is 555-9853" She finish.  
  
"Okay I'll see you then, bye" She hung up.  
  
A few minutes later, Sunny was packed with two changes of clothes and her tooth brush. She was all set, she only needed a few more things and she would be gone. The only problem was: She needed to stop by the Quick Stop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mean while at the Quick Stop.  
  
Jay banged the phone back down on the receiver. "Fucking aye Man! She ain't answering! The line is busy. Come on." Bob followed Jay back outside. "I'll call her back, later."  
  
Bob lit up a cigarette, he nodded.  
  
"Don't fucking worry, Lunchbox. I am going to call her! I really want to talk to her!" He leaned against the wall; crossing his arms over his chest. Bob took a long drag off his cigarette. He looked around Jay, his mouth dropped open. He pointed, Jay turned around.  
  
Sunny was pulled into the parking lot; she got out of the car and rushed into the store. She didn't notice Jay and Bob standing there.  
  
A few minutes later, she came rushing back out. A bag in her hand, she opened the car door and threw the bag into the back seat.  
  
"Sunny!" Jay called out, running over to her.  
  
She looked at him and sighed. "What do you want, Jay?" She asked.  
  
"I really need to talk to you!"  
  
"Yeah? About what?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I really messed up."  
  
"You really messed up? Jay, try you really fucked-up!"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"What do you know? You are nothing but a little stoner!"  
  
"A good little stoner" Jay joked.  
  
"Jay!" Sunny snapped. "Do you even understand what I'm going through?  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"You raped me! You fucking raped me!" She cried tearfully.  
  
Bob came over beside Jay. "Hi Bob" He waved.  
  
"Jay you don't understand! Do you know how scared I was? I'm twenty- fucking-one years old! And I've never been so scared in my life! You really fucked up!"  
  
Jay came over and held her. "Get off me! Get the hell away from me!  
  
"Sunny, please! I'm sorry! Please! Please! I know I fucked up! I really like you! I was drunk! I'm so sorry!" He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please forgive me! I'm sorry!"  
  
The tears were streaming down her face. She looked at Bob, he indicated with his had to Jay.  
  
"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Why did you have to make me like you? Why Jay? Why? I like you! I can't stop having feelings for you! I hate you! I hate you for what you've done! I hate myself, because I am forgiving you!" Jay stood back up and hugged her, she started sobbing.  
  
"I hate you!" She cried, starting to hit him with her fists, the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I-I-I like you!" She cried stopping. Jay hugged her. "Please. don't. hurt. me. anymore. Jay." She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so fucking sorry for what I did. I love you, Sunny!" Jay whispered kissing her forehead. Sunny was still sobbing. Bob came over to them and padded Jay on the back, he wanted a hug too.  
  
"Hi you tubby bitch." Jay laughed. Sunny hugged Bob, Jay didn't, and he pulled Sunny way right away after. She kissed Jay. They held each other for a really long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Few hours later.  
  
Sunny was driving back to her apartment, Jay was in the front seat with her, and Bob was sleeping in the back. Jay turned up the radio, Bob jumped awake. Sunny laughed as Bob gave Jay the figure and Jay reached back to smack him, Bob kicked his seat.  
  
They arrived at Sunny's place. They went up to see her home.  
  
"Nice pad, Sun" Jay said. Silent Bob nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right back." She went to get the phone and she dialed Brandon's number, his answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hey, this is Brandon. I'm not home at the moment. SO leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"  
  
"Hey Brandon it's Sunny I can't come out. Okay, I'm sort of busy. I'm booked up from the next few weeks so I'll have to make plans to come out later. Okay bye." She hung up.  
  
Jay was standing behind her. "Who's Brandon?"  
  
"My brother." She replied.  
  
"Oh. Wait a second. What's your last name?"  
  
"Stread." What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Jay Corbin." He replied.  
  
(A/n I need to make one up for the plot of the story. I don't know if he even had a last name)  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"We gonna do that more often or what?" He said kissing her back.  
  
"Only if you take it slow."  
  
"I'll try." Jay answered  
  
Bob came in and rolled his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OMG! This chapter was 18 pages long! squeals like a piggy I've never written the much before! Well I hope you liked that chapter! Flame me if you didn't! Review! LOL, LOL! ^_~!!!!! ( 


	4. Chapy Four: Surprises for Jay

Read it, this chapter might seem a little short.. I guess it is! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter four: Jay gets a Surprise.  
  
One Month after the incident...  
  
"Will you move your tubby bitch ass faster!" Jay yelled.  
  
Bob just rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette, and kept walking at the pace he was at. They were on their way to the Quick Stop. Jay was getting impatient.  
  
"You really need to lay off those doggy treats, Lunchbox!"  
  
Bob rolled his eyes once more. He back handed Jay, "What the fuck?!" He yelled and tried to punch Bob, he pushed him.  
  
Jay swing at Bob, he tripped and missed and fell down. Bob start to do a silent laugh. Jay stood up, looking stupid.  
  
They were almost to the Quick Stop. Bob pointed, Jay turned. Sunny was walking out the doors of the Quick Stop; she was walking slowly and small bag in her hand.  
  
"Yo, Sunny." Jay called.  
  
She looked up, "Hey" She called. Jay came up to her and picked her up. "Oh my god! Put me down! NOW!"  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"I'll pull all your hair out! Put me down!" She growled tugging on his hair. He did, Bob lit up another cigarette. "What are you doing?"  
  
Sunny looked at the bag. "I just needed to get a few things. I'm going home. I'll call you later." She turned and got into her car and drove off.  
  
"Why the fuck are you in such a hurry?!" Jay yelled as she drove off. "What the fuck? I haven't seen her for a few days! I wanted to see her!" Jay lit up a blunt.  
  
Bob nodded and took a long drag form his cigarette.  
  
"She's been acting weird. Actually she's been acting weird for the past few weeks! What the fuck is wrong with her? Come on lets go over to her house."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had to walk to her apartment. Jay was huffing when they got up to her home. Bob knocked. Sunny opened the door.  
  
"Hi." She said as Jay walked through the door, Bob waved a walked through too. Jay "fell into a sitting position" on the couch.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" She asked.  
  
"Nothin', I wanted to see you." Jay said yawning. Sunny looked awkwardly around. She looked at the clock.  
  
"Umm. Excuse me I need to go check something. I'll be right back." She left the room.  
  
"She's got a nice fucking house!" Jay said, after she left. Bob got up to use the bathroom. He walked down the hall to go into the bathroom (He has been there before duh!) He opened the door.  
  
Sunny turned and hide something behind her back. Bob jumped in surprise.  
  
"Umm. Just a second I'll be out in a minute." She said. Bob nodded and closed the door.  
  
Sunny turned back to the thing in her had. She didn't know if it were right or not, she'll find out tomorrow. She put a hand on her forehead. She would find out tomorrow, that's what she most feared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jay and Bob stood outside the Quick Stop. Jay was running his mouth off, Bob was ignoring him.  
  
"Fuck I hate this! Fuck I don't think that works!" He kept repeating.  
  
Bob rolled his eyes and sighed. He made a movement, which asked about Sunny.  
  
"I don't know. She told me she had to go to the doctors, some kind of thing she needed to check."  
  
Bob made another movement.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her, Lunchbox! She doesn't tell me any crap."  
  
Bob raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I'm worried about her! Man, don't be so fucking stupid!"  
  
Bob nodded.  
  
"She told me to call her after four. What time is it?"  
  
Bob checked his watch (does he even have a watch?). He showed it to Jay, it was five to four.  
  
"I guess I can call her now." He went into the Quick Stop, Bob followed.  
  
Jay dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hello?" She sounded tired.  
  
"Hey!" Jay said.  
  
"Hi." Her voice changed a little.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Jay, I need you to come over right now, bring Bob too if you want. I have something to tell to that is very important, I can't tell you over the phone. I'll talk to you when you get here." She hung up.  
  
"Whoa, that was weird. She wants us to go over there." He walked out the door, he turned "You coming Lunchbox?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunny's House.  
  
Sunny opened the door, at the first knock. Jay came in hugged and kissed her. She gave Bob a hug.  
  
"Jay, I think you might want to sit down." She said turning to him  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Just do it!" She snapped. He sat, Bob did too. Sunny sat across from Jay.  
  
Bob took out a cigarette, he looked at Sunny.  
  
"Yes Bob, you can smoke." She looked back at Jay. She took his hand.  
  
"Jay, you know I really, really like you. Close you love you, right?"  
  
"Yep." He answered.  
  
"You know, that I forgive you about you raping me right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I found out why I haven't been feeling well for the past few weeks."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Jay, brace yourself for this." She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Okay, will you just fucking get to the point?" He said awkwardly- kidding.  
  
She sighed and looked out the window. He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Sunny? What's the matter?" She looked back at him.  
  
She sighed. "Jay, I'm pregnant."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OKAY! Fourth Chapter! It will be done soon, I just have a few chapter's to finish then it's gonna be done! ^_^ okay REVIEW of FLAME your choice! 


	5. Chapy Five: Questions and Answers

Just read the fucking chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Five: Questions and Answers  
  
Jay blinked; Bob's cigarette fell out of his mouth it fell into his lap.  
  
"Fuck!" He swore, Sunny looked at him. He brushed the ashes off himself. "Sorry."  
  
Sunny looked back at Jay, he was still blinking. Bob smacked him.  
  
"What did you just say?" He said  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered.  
  
"What the fuck, how can you be pregnant?"  
  
Bob smacked him again.  
  
"Okay stupid question, but what the fuck? How far a long are you?"  
  
"One month"  
  
"Well I guess it isn't too late right?"  
  
"Too late for what?"  
  
"Abortion"  
  
Sunny's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Are you saying you don't want this baby?!" She shouted, catching Jay off guard.  
  
"No! I mean yes! I mean. I don't know! DO you want it?"  
  
"Yes! Yes I fucking want this baby! I'm not killing it, and if you don't want this then you can leave now!" She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. "There you go; you can leave now if you don't want this baby!"  
  
"Are you sure it's mine?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yes, Jay, remember I've been with you. I was a virgin before you... Well you know." Her voice trailed off. "The baby was conceived that night." She put a hand up to her forehead. Jay got up and hugged her, she pulled away. "I'm not killing my baby."  
  
"I know." He said  
  
"I want this baby, Jay. I can't kill it. It's a part of me and you.. Because if I kill it, I would be killing myself! I would have never given it a chance to live never the chance to see its face. You see, Jay, I can't kill it, I can't kill something that is growing inside of me, that I want to protect with my life." She buried her face in his chest.  
  
He stroked her hair. "I understand, but just so you know I won't be able to support this baby or be a good father, but I will try my best, and anyways he or she can have their uncle Silent Bob to help me." Jay said.  
  
Bob made an expression saying 'I feel loved!"  
  
Sunny pulled away. "Now Jay Corbin, do want this baby or not?"  
  
"I can't say other wise can I?"  
  
"Nope, 'cause I'm having this kid no matter what anyone says?" She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. She walked into the kitchen to get a soda.  
  
Something snapped in Jay's head. "Wait, does this mean we have to get married now?!" He yelled in panic.  
  
Sunny just laughed and kept walking and Bob rolled his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry of the long wait. LOL Been busy. Well I'm off! TTFN!  
  
Chapter Six: Naomi James Corbin 


	6. Chapy Six: Naomi James Corbin

YAY! Chappy What-ever-number-this-chapter-is is up! ^_^ you can all love me now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: Naomi James Corbin  
  
Eight months later.  
  
Sunny stood next to Jay outside the Quick Stop. Bob lit a cigarette away from Sunny. Jay wrapped his arms around her waist from behind rubbing her rounded belly.  
  
"Ouch!" Sunny said as the baby kicked.  
  
Jay laughed, excited about the baby. Sunny was way past her due-date, which was making her nervous. They had chosen Naomi James Corbin if it was a girl, and Trent Lee Corbin if it were a boy. Jay had liked the name Naomi because it spelled 'I moan' backwards.  
  
Sunny smiled to herself and sighed. Her mother had freaked when she heard about Sunny being pregnant. Her father did mind, he just told Jay to treat her right, or he'd and Brandon would hunt him down and hurt him.  
  
Jay kissed her cheek as he rubbed her belly. Sunny gasped a sharp pain stabbed into her lower belly. She grabbed her stomach, she hissed.  
  
"Oh god." She hissed. She groaned Jay turned her around. "Oh I think the baby's coming."  
  
Jay paled. "Oh fuck, umm.. I can't drive."  
  
"Bob can you?"  
  
He nodded. "I can try. I guess"  
  
Sunny groaned again. Jay helped her to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunny screamed as another contraction slammed into her, she was crushing Jay's hand in her hand.  
  
"Push" The doctor said.  
  
"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!" She screamed.  
  
"Okay Sunny, take a deep breath. Okay 1-2-3 PUSH!"  
  
Sunny pushed as hard as she could, the pain was unbearable. She screamed. She stopped and breathed hard.  
  
"Come on, Sun!" Jay rooted.  
  
"Fuck you!" Sunny screamed. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here on would i?! FUCK YOU! You're fucking asshole!"  
  
Jay looked at the Doctor. "She's in pain. Just wait it's almost here."  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Okay, Sunny again 1-2-3 PUSH!"  
  
Sunny pushed, and cried out and slumped back, her breathing harder.  
  
"I have the head, one more push, Sunny, just one more!"  
  
"I can't" She cried.  
  
"Come on, Sunny" Jay said, stroking her head.  
  
Sunny pushed, she pushed as hard as she could.  
  
"OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKKK!" Sunny screamed.  
  
There was a cry, then another and another and another.  
  
The baby screamed at the top of its lungs.  
  
"It's a girl!" The doctor called out. Jay, who had held his breath, burst into tears.  
  
He had a little girl, a beautiful little baby girl.  
  
They took the baby over to the cleaning table.  
  
Jay cried and held Sunny close, as she cried.  
  
She brought life into this world.  
  
The baby was placed into her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket, and a yellow hat was placed on her head, her eyes swollen and closed.  
  
"Hello, Naomi." Sunny whispered. Jay rushed out the door, to tell Bob.  
  
"IT'S A GIRL! IT'S A GIRL!" He screamed. Bob stood and smiled.  
  
"I have a daughter!" Jay said gleefully. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Jay and Bob went into the room, Sunny was holding the baby. She looked up and smiled, her cheeks wet from tears.  
  
"I love you, Sunny" Jay said, taking Naomi and showing her to Bob, Bob smiled and waved a little at the baby, as she squirmed a little, her eyes still closed.  
  
He handed Naomi back to Sunny and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I love you, Sun. I love you for giving me a child; I love you for forgiving me. Man, I just plain love you!"  
  
Sunny smiled as tears streamed her face.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::Tears stream down her face:: Awe. Wasn't that beautiful? Don't worry; I have one more chapter to go.  
  
Epilogue: Five Years Later 


	7. Epilogue: Five Years Later

Hello people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Loooooooooong time nooooooooooooooooo see!!! Hee hee hee! Anyways here's the last chapter to meh story! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue: Five Years Later.  
  
"Mommy, when am I gonna see daddy?" Asked the little five year old Naomi, who was sitting in the back of Sunny's old car. Her long dark blonde hair blowing around as she had her hand outside the window.  
  
"Just in a few minutes honey." Sunny shifted the gear and drove a bit faster. They had just been coming back from Sunny's parent's house, where they stayed for two days. Naomi had grown inpatient not seeing her father, Jay.  
  
They finally made it to the Quick Stop, and sure enough. Jay and Bob were standing outside making a ruckus like they used to, but they couldn't do it all the time. Jay had gotten a job to help support the family.  
  
Jay and Sunny had gotten married a few months after Naomi was born. They had a small wedding, where Bob was the best man and Sunny's best friend was the bride's maid. Sunny was happy. So was Jay, he never could keep a smile off his face when Sunny was near him or when he got to spend time with her alone at night when Sunny went to work.  
  
Once night when Naomi was three, Sunny came home to find Jay asleep on the couch with Naomi sleeping a top him, she had smiled and kissed Jay lightly as he woke up. Smiling he kissed her back and stood and took Naomi into her bedroom, then coming back he took her hand and went into the bedroom, where they made quiet love.  
  
Smiling to herself, she pulled into the parking lot. Throwing her seat belt off, Naomi rushed out of the car.  
  
"DADDY!" She shouted running into his open arms.  
  
"Hey baby!" He smiled hugging her, Sunny smiled. Jay had changed so much, the only thing that never changed was his loud mouth and pot smoking. Jay put Naomi back down. She looked over at Bob.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Lunch Box." Going up to him and hugging him. He smiled, but rolled his eyes at the same time, Jay had taught her to call him that.  
  
Sunny went up to Jay and hugged him.  
  
"Hey babe" He said as he hugged her back. "Did you have a nice trip?"  
  
"Ah, well we did, but Naomi missed you a lot and so did I." She smiled kissing him.  
  
They walked to the car holding hands. Sunny climbed behind the wheel, Jay in shot gun, and Bob and Naomi in the back.  
  
"Snoochie Bootchies!!!!!" Naomi yelled. Laughing they drove off.  
  
Up in heaven, God smiled to herself. Looking down, she whispered.  
  
"One day Naomi, you will get your rightful place in this world."  
  
The End. Or is it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay well, there's the story! I'm making a squeal, but it'll be a Dogma fic. With most of the characters in it. And yes of course Metatron. Will be 11 years after this story, where it revolves mostly around 16 year old Naomi. I hope you'll like it. I hope you liked this story. ^.^ Thankies!!!!!!!! 


End file.
